


a thousand girls, a thousand murders

by Torchicpox



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index, とある科学の一方通行 | Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator | A Certain Scientific Accelerator
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hate Sex, I love this kind of hate burn, Implied/Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchicpox/pseuds/Torchicpox
Summary: The thing is, having versions of the person you love adore you to high heaven and hell is a thing of fantasy. But when it happens and they turn out to not be mere versions, but people of their own. Well.
Relationships: Accelerator/Misaka Worst
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy my small contribution to the twisted ship which is Accelerator x Any version of Misaka

The thing is, having versions of the person you love adore you to high heaven and hell is a thing of fantasy. But when it happens and they turn out to not be mere versions, but people of their own. Well, that's when the shit starts happening.

Like now.

Misaka Worst straddles his side, an almost permanent murderous look on her face, and leans down to whisper to him things awful and dark.

But see here. The thing is, he's the source of all her bitterness, so he can't say he's very affected by her words.

"You killed her. You killed them. You created me." She's beautiful. She is. And she's his.

He loves having what's his right under his mercy and begging him to kill them with all the hatred of a thousand girls, a thousand murders. All the same, he loves when they manage to corner him, have him under their lethal hold and know with sure-fire certainty that any iteration of this girl will never be able to pull the trigger, finish the job.

"You're sick," she snarls, hands a tight ring around his neck, a press and his windpipes would be a goner.

He flicks a finger and she bleeds oh so beautiful red. She's the only one. She's the only one who bleeds and is yet to die. She's his favourite. 

She's his toy for him to love, to adore, to keep. To eventually _break_.

Accelerator grins, a savage twist of his mouth, before crashing his mouth to Misaka Worst's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to my pairing when I just wanna write really aggressive and kinky intercourse between two dysfunctional characters

Misaka Worst hates Accelerator. It's the kind of hate which is visceral, almost hot to the marrow of her bones, electrifying with its intensity, and, considering who Misaka Worst takes after, electrifying is a damn scary state for her to be.

Yet this, this being her looking down at Accelerator from the bridge of her nose due to his shorter height, brings a thrill of satisfaction down her spine.

It then comes as no question, that as they tangle on the bed in a bout of hatred so intense they end up swapping spit and trading bites, that Misaka Worst would eventually end up positioning herself over Accelerator, her thighs securely bracketing the beanpole's fragile waist.

Like this, she could perhaps crush him. Maybe then she'd be able to suppress even a bit of the lingering sheer terror that plagues her mind, her nights, as her mind brings up memories of a thousand deaths at his hand. That lent a shiver down her spine, which he picks up on, judging by the sly smirk forming on his lips.

At that, she quickly suppresses it by crashing down her lips to his mouth. This way, each and every one of his taunt won't ever come the tip of his tongue. She likes to liken that she'd bite those words off his tongue even before they could take shape. Sometimes she imagines biting hard enough so that she'd taste the flesh of his tongue inside her mouth after their kisses.

_Hint: She never does it though._

"This is actually my favorite position," he manages to pant out when Misaka Worst had deemed his breath stolen enough and moved further down to mark his thin neck, adorned by that black choker which holds him from killing both him and herself.

"How so?" She growls out, moving away from her savage work of Accelerator's pale neck. This is also her favorite position, but damn if this is also allowing Accelerator to derive additional pleasure out of it, despite the nature of what they're doing.

His answering smirk (She hates it, can't help but want to wipe it away) is teasing, mocking, eyes glinting, as if saying, even now he's winning.

"Your tits," he emphasizes with an audacious squeeze to her right breast. "They look amazing from below. Especially when you're bounc-"

Her answering scream of rage (he'd argue it to be one of mortification and embarrassment), is the one which effectively cuts their fun time short as their roommates barge into his room and proceeds to stop anymore possibility of getting off in that near evening.


End file.
